Man of the House
by c00kieand1pixie
Summary: based off of the song man of the house by Chuck wicks.fang goes to war and tells gazzy to watch the girls.so gazzy takes it apon himself to take care of things. DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING!excpet the OC's


_Max fang and Iggy are 18 ,nudge is 15, Gazzy is 12 and angel is writing this because I recently found myself in a somewhat similar situation._

* * *

**Max pov.**

hey everyone, im Max, you probably know all about me and my flock. Well its been 4 years since we got rid of Itex. Since then we registered to become citizens of the u.s.a and have gotten jobs, im an auto mechanic and im going to collage come fall to go into engineering. Fang is working at a gas station and was also set to go the college come fall but he's going into teaching, strange Mr. monotone wants to be a teacher. Iggy is actually in culinary school rite now at first they were skeptical about him but now he's top of the class . We live in Montana now because we decided a change of scenery would be good for us. Me and Fang legally adopted Nudge Gazzy and Angel. Ella and Iggy are married and are planning to move soon . Fang and I are engaged but we aren't actually planning on getting married any time soon. everything's been great ,we've had no attacks and have been having a great normal life.

That is, until now.

"NO ! no its not true! Your not going!!, And that's final.!" I screamed, this couldn't be happening.

"Im sorry Max, I have to go" He said . He looked kind of scared. Knowing that he was scared too kind of calmed me down a bit

"When did you enlist?" I asked

"I didn't Max, it's a draft ,they would take Iggy to but he's blind ,and Gazzy is still really young."

"When do you have to report?"

"I have to report on Friday at 10 o'clock" Friday …that's two days from now. I have two days till Fang goes to war. I have to tell my kids that their dad is leaving and I have to call Iggy and let them know.

"Max…?"

"Yeah?"

"Its okay if your scared, im am too."

How does he do that! Make everything better and worse all at once by not even saying ten words!

"I just don't want to lose you again…" I said tears flooding my vision

"I don't want lose you either" he walked over and hugged me .I cried in to his shoulder

We stayed like that for along time

"The kids will be home soon. We should tell them tonight." I said as soon as I controlled myself a bit.

"Yeah ,lets wait till after dinner though . First we should call Iggy and your mom."

"Yeah…" I glanced at the clock. crap im late!

"Im gonna go pick up the kids. Call them while im gone okay?"

"Sure. I love you ."he said ,looking me in the eyes.

I stared back at him. "I love you too fang." I gave him a quick kiss and ran out the door to my truck .

I looked out my rear view only to see that my eyes were puffy and red .Crap well I guess ill just wear my sunglasses .I drove as fast as I could and got to the elementary school first .angel was waiting for me by the gates.

"hi honey how was school?" I asked smiling at her

"Hi mom! It was boring .do I have to back ?"she asked.

I rolled my eyes "Yes ang, we have this conversation every day ."

She smiled at me. I laughed. "so why were you late?"

"Ughh?" crap what do I tell her? "umm your dad and I got side tracked.."

"EWW ! Mom TMI !TMI!" she yelled

"Not that way angel and stop yelling!" by this time we were at the middle school

We waited in awkward silence for Gazzy to say bye to his friends

"hey mom! Hey Ang!" he said as he was getting into the back next to Angel

"Hi Gazzy, how was school?" I asked

"It was awesome! Mike stole the janitors cart and drove around campus with the janitor chasing him .it was hilarious!" he said smiling. I smiled back .

"what about you angel how was your day ?" he asked her.

"boring but mom says I have to go back" she said smiling

"don't you say that everyday?"

"Yeah ." she said ,we all started laughing.

We talked for a little bit more till we reached the high school. Nudge was waiting by the gate too and stomped her way to the car. "what's wrong?" I asked

"everything! James broke up with me today he said I couldn't keep my mouth shut .so I was like well you cant keep it in your pants so eff off !

Then he was like your not allowed to talk to me that way but by then I was walking to as I was walking I tripped and broke my heel on some nerds book but he was kind of cute so I started talking to him and he asked me out but before I could answer the tardy bell rang so I ran off and I got a detention for Friday . But lunch was cool .once I broke the heel off my other shoe and made them flats. After that the day went well. I saw the cute nerd again and told him yes so I have a date set for Saturday and I get to make him over on Sunday ,he said I could ,so come to think of it, it wasn't really a bad day!" she smiled .and took a breath .

We were all used to the nudge channel so it didn't bother us. But it kept us busy since we were already home.

I parked the car and walked inside smiling but on the inside I was still terrified, and I was absolutely dreading tonight.

**AN yeah I know it sucks but I don't care. flames are welcome, reviews are loved .this story is actually about Max Angel and Gazzy but you'll see how later on. **


End file.
